…Mensonge…Amour…et Labelo…
by Oguzhan P.CO
Summary: Une histoire de mensonge dont les deux ont fait, mais aussi d'amour, l'histoire du labelo en concerne un en particulier


…**Mensonge…Amour…et Labelo…**

_**J'ai pris des petites parties de quelque épisode et les a formé a ma manière, a la manière TIVA :P**_

Tony : Tu as déjà menti à quelqu'un que tu aimais ?

Ziva : ...Oui...

Tony : Et, il t'a pardonné ?

Ziva : Il ne l'a jamais su...

Tony : B'ah elle, elle le sait.

Ziva : Il lui a tout dit ?

Tony : Non… c'est moi.

_Tony raconta tout à Ziva, puis resta quelque secondes sans voix puis dit tout doucement :_

Tony : Quel était ton mensonge ?

Ziva : Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Tony : ...

Ziva : Euuuuh, j'ai ... enfin ... il ne sait pas que je l'aime, c'étais et c'est mon seul mensonge...

Tony : Et il s'appelait comment ce petit chanceux ?

Ziva : Et c'est ma vie privée ! … Bon d'accord... Euuuh … il

Ziva c'est le moment de tout lui avoué vaz-y ma fille que ce que tu attends : *…

il s'appelle Tony ...

Tony : Oooh mon prénom, quel hasa... quel has... mon prénom …

Ziva : Il s'app... il s'appelle DiNozzo...

Tony : ...

Ziva : Tony Cava ?

Tony : ...

Ziva : Tony ?

_Tony avait les yeux perdus, quelque secondes après il regarda dans les yeux de Ziva sourit et lui dit :_

Tony : C'est bizarre c'est mon NOM aussi, t'es sur que je ne le connais pas ?

Ziva : TU ES TROP CON !

Tony : J'avais compris Ziva et normalement pour confirmé ma thèse, je dois faire ceci...

_Il s'approcha de Ziva lui tient les joues fixa ces beau yeux quelques instants et rapprocha ces lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement._

Tony : Mmmmmmhhhhh il est super bon ton labelo !

Ziva : Alors ta thèse ?

Tony : Euuh je l'ai confirmé : Tu as un super bon labelo.

Ziva : Et pas d'autre thèse ?

Tony : B'ah si que il est a la fraise ?

_Il reçu un coup de coude sympathique sur les cotes puis répond :_

Tony : Si une autre aussi, j'ai menti a quelqu'un d'autre apparemment a une certaine Ziva DAVID elle a un super labelo et en plus a la fraise, je lui ai menti sur le fait que je l'aimais et que je l'aime toujours.

Ziva : Oh cette petite chanceuse...

_Il repris les lèvres de Ziva entre les siennes et ils se couchent ensembles sur le lit pour faires des choses qu'ils ont déjà faite sous couvertures mais cette fois pas avec le genoux._

**--_ Le Lendemain _--**

_Tony se réveille et vois Ziva qui semblait s'être réveillé depuis un bon moment._

Ziva : Salut, mon petit derrière poilus ! TONY TU RONFLES !

Tony : Salut mon beau labelo a la fraise, en passant, toi aussi !

Ziva : Moi je ne ronfle pas Tony

Tony : Non tu mens en plus tu ne peux pas savoir tu dormais !

Ziva : JE N'AI PAS DORMIS GRACE A TOI TONY !!!!!

Tony : Oupsss...

Ziva : Bon ça va la prochaine fois tu dormiras sur le canapé ou non en faite je t'enverrais directement dans un Hôtel.

* Pas de réponse de sa pare, sa veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, YES ! *

_Elle se leva pour commencé à s'habiller mais ce retourna en moitié de route pour lui dire quelque chose_.

Ziva : Ahh oui ! Va au boulot 30 minutes après moi.

Tony : Mais pourquoi ?

Ziva : Parce que si on vient ensemble sa ferait vraiment bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Tony : Euuu b'ah non deux personnes qui ont fait an-an pan-pan doivent arriver en même temps, non ?

Ziva : AN-AN PAN-PAN ?

Tony : C'est une expression frança... Bon laisse tomber, oui c'est bon je viens 30 minutes après vas-y mon cœur.

Ziva : Mon cœur ?

Tony : Oui j'essaye des nouveaux surnoms ;)

Ziva : Mouai mon cœur je n'aime pas !

Tony : Okey ... Peut être que Chér…

Ziva : N'y pense même pas !

**--_ Au MTAC _--**

_Je vous change de place je vous éparpille et Gibbs, voici votre nouvelle équipe._

**--_ A la base _---**

_Tout le monde se préparait pour partir dans leur endroit assigné par le Directeur Vans mais Tony et Ziva ne se quittait pas des yeux, Ziva ne peut tenir ces larmes qui menaçait de tombé depuis un bon moment, elle accourut vers les toilettes des dames, Tony la suivit discrètement_.

Ziva : C'EST LES TOILETTES DES DAMES TONY.

Tony : Ca fait rien j'ai mon cœur qui est dans ces toilettes donc m'en contre fiche ^^

_Elle sauta dans les bras de Tony en essayant de gardé un état neutre mais en vain, Tony la serra contre elle et lui dit doucement a l'oreille :_

Tony : Tu sais on peut toujours avoir des soirées chaudes avec des webcams … A moins que tu en as pas a Israël …

_Ziva ne put retenir son rire et se blottît contre Tony._

**--_ 4 mois plus tard _--**

Tony : T'auras beau le nier, je sais que je t'ai manqué ! TU m'as manqué Patron.

Gibbs : Oui je sais DiNozzo. Allo…

_Gibbs répond au téléphone et avance sans Ziva et Tony vers l'avant_

Ziva : Tu m'as manqué mon derrière poilus !

Tony : Je sais mon B.E.B.E. avec un labelo super bon à la fraise !

_Ziva puis Tony s'embrassait fougueusement pendant que Gibbs parlait au téléphone, quand il raccrocha puis se retourna vers Tiva :_

Tony : Arrête je sais que je t'ai manqué

Ziva : Arrête de dire ca sinon tu reçois mon poing en pleine figure

Tony : T'as vu je t'ai manqué

Gibbs : Bon pour plus tard vos mascarades, avancées !


End file.
